Paper,Phantom,and son
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: This is the sequal to a Paper who loves a Phantom. It's about the son who is wanted by the british library but they can't touch him! read the begining pweez!
1. Lee

**Chapter 1: Lee**

**Ooh! It's the sequel to my previous story! Lee is a little older now! It still has the pairing of Junior and Anita! Everybody else is in this story to, it's just that they have a few aging wrinkles! I had a request to do this, so I guess I took the opportunity! Well here goes nothing for you buttmuchers that asked for this!**

Lee was only seven, he learned how to use his powers at age five. Even though Lee knew how to use his powers, he was very clumsy. Anita and Junior were so proud of their son. He was sneaky yet can be very goofy. Everybody loved him, even his Auntie Michelle. She would always pinch his cheeks when she came over.

Right now he was hiding in his house from their guest. Do you know who it was? It was Michelle and Maggie, Michelle looking for his chubby cheeks. "Oh Lee where are you? Did you run away from us?" Michelle yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Anita started laughing with Junior and Maggie, they were watching "Kung Phooey" which tickled Anita's funny bone. After a while the laugh died down then rose back up. Michelle tried looking for Lee, which she found him hiding in the closet behind the coats.

"There you are! I missed you!" Michelle pinched his cheeks and kissed him. He was wearing blue overalls and a stripped shirt underneath. His hair was neatly cut unlike his dads and he had a whiny voice like

Anita's.

"I missed you too." Lee said in sarcasm. He quickly fled to his mom just in case his aunt tried to pinch him again. The good thing was that the movie just ended, so they can now have lunch. "Mommy! I want a jelly sandwich with peanut butter. I also want milk!" Lee said as he was bouncing up and down on his chair at the table.

"Okay babe, just simmer down." Anita said trying not to laugh at her son. He looked so adorable. Junior was in the room looking for something, and that something was chocolate. He came back out and handed Anita a Mr. Goodbar.

"Give this to him when he's done." Anita nodded then went back to making lunch. She quickly made a peanut and jelly for her son with milk and some noodles for her and her sisters. Junior insisted that she doesn't need to make lunch for him, so she didn't. Junior headed for the fridge and pulled out some chicken. All he had to do was heat that baby up and eat.

When Junior went to the table, everybody started eating. "So how's your job at the office?" asked Maggie.

"Well there's been some rough times, but I pull through, especially when Junior gives a hand" Anita said. She swallowed some noodles trying not to choke. Michelle just couldn't help herself that she walked over to Lee and wrapped her arms around his chubby frame.

"Oh I just love my nephew!" Maggie and Junior smiled, they loved their family they now live with. Junior loved his son, Lee would have the pride as his father.

"No! get off of me ogre!" Lee yelled wrigling out of his aunt's grasp. He slipped all the way down under the table and crawled to his mommy's leg. "Help me mommy!" He screamed.

"Oh Michelle. Control your self and let him eat." Anita said placing him back in the chair he once sat in. "Now finish your food so we can go to the park." Junior said.

"Yes!" Lee quickly gobbled all his food down and ran to his room to get ready. Maggie shot Michelle a look and they both turned to the married couple.

"Anita and Junior. I know this seems like a wrong time to mention this, but it's about the British Library. Joker is coming here and so is Wendy." When Michelle mentioned that, Anita looked at her husband and saw his eyes dilate.

"Why are the coming?" He asked with concern in his eyes. He turned his head and saw his son's door to his room open while he was trying to find socks.

Anita was about to say something, but she as bet leaves it out. " I'm sorry, very sorry." Maggie said fading off. She looked at the ground, then Junior was getting mad.

"JUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Junior said standing up with his hand on the table. Anita tried calming him down. Michelle and Maggie just looked towards Lee's room. Maggie wouldn't say anything, so Michelle would just spit it out.

"They're after your son. Lee." Michelle just looked down, Maggie doing the same. Anita let a lone tear come down her face, Junior just sitting back down.

**What is going to happen next? You people that asked for this better review or I won't update, ever! Well I hope you liked what you got. Until next time!**


	2. The Getaway

Chapter 2: The Getaway

I'm so sorry, I planned on updating earlier, but you see my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. My daddy fixed it so now I can type again, thanx for my reviews, I promis I will type and not stop until I finish this story!

**Leann: Thanx for reviewing my story is really suspenseful, and what does that mean anywaz?**

Sorceress Ki: Yes, Lee does have a slight British accent, that's why everybody loves him. Love is natural anywayz, so everybody will still love him if he doesn't have one!

**Fionna Mckinnon: Hey, thanx for reviewing, I hoped that you would review. Sorry it took a while to type the next chapter, well here you go!**

**me and i: Yes the series did just end. It didn't seem like much of an ending. I mean c'mon, what's gonna happen sooner or later? **

**I walk alone: well here's your update, I hope you like it very much.**

**kagomegirle: Yes I love it to. That's why I type this story. I hope you keep reading.**

**ON with the chapter.**

"Why are the British bastards after my son!" Anita yelled. She didn't want her son to get taken away.

"I don't know, we heard that Wendy was seen in Jinbocho and is looking for a little boy name Lee Machuhari." Michelle said. Her head still hung low.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready to go to the park!" Lee said running towards them. Maggie and Michelle had an idea of how to save Lee with their sister's cooperation.

"Jr. and Anita, we can get him away from them, but we have some traveling to do. Would you three like to go to India? Nenene, Nancy and Yomiko all have a plan." Maggie said trying not to get her hopes high. Junior looked up and Maggie and Michelle with hope in his eyes. Same with Anita.

"Do you really mean it? We get to go there?" Anita said nearly bouncing off the ground. Lee just looked at his parents with confusion. He still wanted to go to the park.

"Yes, we can leave right now, Wendy will be coming with reinforcements soon, so hurry up" Michelle said. Anita and Junior picked their son off the ground and ran to his room. They packed up a suitcase full of his needs and then they packed up all their stuff.

After a half an hour, they all had their stuff packed. "Were ready to go" Said Junior. He and his son had one suitcase while Anita had backpack and a suitcase. Junior just thought of what might be in the backpack.

"Okay let's hurry." Michelle said. They all ran to the top of the apartment and waited for a bit. Lee started to see something of into the distance, so he started to get real excited. He ran to the edge and started jumping and yelling.

"Mommy, Daddy! I see a plane!" Lee pointed out a huge white paper plane headed their way. It was Yomiko, Nenene and Nancy coming to save the little tyke. Maggie pulled out a lot of paper from her pockets and made a familiar in a shape of a bird.

"Hop on" Maggie said to her sister and brother-in-law. Anita held onto Lee while Junior helped her up. Junior then hoped on after her. "Is everybody on the plane?" Maggie said. She looked at everybody that was on and they all said yes. "Okay, lets go." Michelle signaled Yomiko that it was lift off.

They were a few feet away when Wendy burst through the roof door with men that had water guns(not the little wimpy ones, the one that shoots water like a cannon just like the series). The men positioned their guns to his the aircrafts but Anita had some paper so she sliced all the guns up from a distance.

Wendy pulled out a gun about to fire, but she was reluctant for some odd reason, instead she yelled at them. "YOU WILL PAY FOR MR. JOKER!" she yelled. Anita hated her so bad that she…

"GO DO YOUR SELFELF!" she yelled. Anita raised her hand and lifted the magical finger. She saw the expression on Wendy's face.

**THE second chapter is done, I just need some more reviews before I start the next chapter. So pweez review. I know it may seem short, but I hope you liked it. Sorry for any typo's. **


	3. When i come back

Chapter 3: When I come Back

I know it's been a while. It's just that I have a lot of homework to do, but I manage to fit some typing in. Well I hope you enjoy the story after the credits.

**I walk alone: Heh heh heh! I know anita rocks, I wish she was my sister.**

**me and i: The series seemed so small, but I guess the show rocked, especially when Junior killed a teacher.**

**Fiona McKinnon: do you really think I can tune into my character? Well thanx, you rock! And yeah, the series is over.**

**Tinacococremepuf: I know, I just like to write funny things. Well I hope you like.**

**clear-glass: oh don't worry about it, some times people can forget.**

**lady rose 05: I like your story too! I read it and I liked. And thax for reviewing.**

**On with the story.**

Five years has passed and Lee and his parents have been in India for those years. Lee was taught Japanese and Indian by his mom and Nancy. Anita, Junior and Lee were living in a house behind a little shop mart.

Lee got to meet the store keepers son, he happens to be the same age as Lee.

The three only had four days left before they could go back Japan. Drake and his army he had created were taking out the last of the remaining British Library. Lee was glad, he would get a chance to go to a normal school and meet the friends he never had, except the boy at the mart.

Lee got up at five in the morning, he looked out his window next to his bed, and he saw the rising sun come above the horizon. It looked so beautiful, he couldn't wait to go to Japan. He could hardly remember anything from Japan when he was there.

Lee looked around and saw the entire luggage packed. He couldn't wait. He told his friend he would keep in tact and they would always call and visit every summer. He looked over at his parents across the room. He saw his dad's arm draped across his mom's waist.

Lee quickly snapped his head to the door. "Oh, better get that" he whispered to himself. The phone in the living room started to make a little buzzing sound. He silently made it to the living room and looked around for the phone for it was still dark.

He picked up the phone and waited for a little. "Hello?" Lee waited for a little and heard some one on the other line.

"Is this Lee? We want to know if you're ready. Go wake your parents. Your ride will be there in a few." When he was done talking, the man hung up. Lee felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, but he had to wake his parents. He quickly ran into the room making loud noises.

"MOM! DAD!" he started yelling like crazy. "Wake up! We're leaving right now! C'mon we have to go!" He started jumping on his parent's futon like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" Junior sat up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. "Son, it's only five ten in the morning, nobody's here. Go back to be." Junior was about to go back to sleep until his son lost it again.

"Wake up, wake up! Yomiko and them is coming! We have to go!" Lee quickly pounced his dad and shook his mom.

"What? They're coming? Junior lets go!" Now Lee got Anita going at it. She quickly got up and looked for an outfit. "Hurry Junior, lets get ready." She quickly ran out into the living room and came back. Junior lied back down and groaned. He slapped his forehead. Then he reluctantly got up and started to get ready. After a few minutes, they were all outside with their bags.

Junior sat down on his suitcase about to go to sleep, but then he heard a helicopter. He lazily stood up and started picking up his bags. In one minute, the helicopter was there. Nenene and Nancy were in it with Drake handling the controls.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS! EVERYBODY IS WAITING! LET'S GO!" Nancy cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling over the sounds. Junior grabbed all the bags and loaded them into the copter. It took about a few minutes, but the left safely.

When they were about seven into the flight, Junior was asleep with his arms across his chest. Lee was jumping in his seat uncontrollably. Anita was chatting with Nenene and Nancy. Drake was listening to some music thinking of what to buy his daughter.

Lee sat there, thinking. Would it be awesome or what? Can he make a lot of friends in school? Would he be like his mom? She told him a lot about his life and why they had to move to India? Would he encounter the British library? Will he go to Jinbocho? All the thinking went to his head that he fell asleep without being aware of it.

Lee rested against his mom's right shoulder. Anita wrapped her arm around him. She kissed his head being happy of her son. She loved being a mom and she would never ruin anything for her two men. She would put her son in the same school she was in when she was about he age.

Lee felt his mom's arm around him, he wanted to look, but he was too tired. He would learn how to learn use his powers, just like his parents. Lee rested against his mom with a smile on his face. He would get a chance to be in Japan just like his parents.

**Sorry I know its short, but I have homework to do. I will try to keep updating, but I will finish this story. I am sorry for any typos. The next chapter is about what happens when they get to Japan, pweez keep R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: welcome back!**

I know it's been a while. I was getting lazy and I kept on drawing that I nearly forgot about my story. As you know I handed my account to my sister, but I still like to update. Thank you my reviewers for getting me on track. I hope this chapter is interesting.

Anita sat there on her bed. She missed her home so much. She couldn't believe that Lee still remembered their old apartment. He jumped on his old dusty bed when he got inside. Anita and Junior had to clean all the dust and the cobwebs that day while Maggie toured Lee around Japan. Michelle and Nancy were enrolling Lee into school. Since he was now twelve, he could now go to school.

IN TOWN

Lee ran along the sidewalk looking at the tall buildings. The windows on the buildings reflected the sun into the boy's eyes when he looked at the skyscrapers. He wanted to go to everyplace in town if it was possible.

Lee looked at a group of girls that were passing by. The girls looked at Lee and then started giggling. Lee felt a slight blush on his face. Were those girls talking about him? A girl that was in the middle of the group caught his attention. She had brown hair with a forelock of blue hair. She looked so amazing when she smiled.

"Lee, c'mon, you still need to know were the food stores are at." Maggie said in her soft yet shy voice. Lee just looked back at the girl one more time before walking away. He followed Maggie around town for five hours nonstop. He met some people that knew him, but he didn't know them.

They got back home around four in the after noon. He wanted to tell his dad he felt like he was floating but would his dad think he's paranoid? So instead of telling anybody on how he felt, he just walked to his dust free room and flopped on his new big bed. Why can't he stop thinking of that girl? Who was she? Is she going to the same school he's going to?

"Lee! Dinner time!" Lee got off his bed and slowly went to the dinning area. His eyes dilated a little when he saw more people than his parents. He saw Nancy, Yomiko, Drake, Michelle, and Maggie. "We invited our family and friends since it's our first dinner in Japan for seven years." Anita said smiling.

"Where's Nenene?" Lee asked. She was very funny yet loud at some times. Lee thought of her as an auntie.

"She said she'll be here soon. She had a book signing to go to today." Yomiko told him. Lee just nodded and sat down with the group. He was glad that the house was clean now. He wouldn't have to worry about dust falling into his fabulous dinner. There was a big chicken in the middle table and other side dishes. There were mashed potatoes, salad, bread and butter and other foods.

After they all filled their plates, they heard a knock at the door. Lee got up and ran to the door. He quickly opened it and saw Nenene. He hugged her in a flash even Nenene was surprised. "Glad to see you to Lee. I got you a book. Here you go kiddo". Nenene handed him a nice size novel and went over to the table. She gathered her food onto her plate and sat next to Lee and Drake.

Everybody was having a blast that night. A lot of laughter and fun. After eating all the food that was on the table, Nancy asked if everybody wanted to watch a movie. Since everybody agreed, Nancy popped in the "_Exorcist"_.

After the movie (That I have not watched) everybody said their good-byes and went home. It wasn't too hard for everybody to get home except for Drake. He didn't live near the apartments, so he had to drive home. It was a great welcome back night for the three Makuhari's since they got to see their closest friends.

Lee hugged his mom and dad tightly. He didn't care if he had supernatural powers or had an abnormal life, he was glad he had an awesome family and great friends. His parents hugged him back and kissed him on his forehead.

Lee walked to his bed and snuggled into his cover. Anita sat on his bed talking to her son before he went to bed. "mom?" Lee interrupted his mom in a middle of a sentence. She stopped and looked at Lee.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Do you know anybody that has brown hair and has a blue forelock?" _would she know who I'm talking about?_ He thought hopingly. He saw his mom smile brightly.

"Oh I see you met her? Well it's okay if you just saw her. Her name is Sarah. She's going to tour you around school tomorrow. She's the daughter of…

**Haha! Do you think you know whose daughter she is? If you do tell me! If somebody gets it right, I'll update again. And sorry about the long wait. I will update if you get the answer right. But if you don't, give me at least seven reviews then I'll tell you who the girl is.**


	5. meeting an old friend

**Chapter 5: meeting an old friend**

DUDE! All of you guys got it right! You guys all cheated some how! Did you guys read my mind or did you guys already know? Well since you got it, here's an update. All of you guys also won a prize! A nice big cookie and candy!

"Wake up Lee!" Anita yelled from the kitchen. Lee lazily opened his eyes to see the blinding sun beam through his window. He clamped his eyes together quickly from the stinging rays. Lee sat up rubbing his eyes with his fist.

This time he slowly opened his eyes and saw a new school uniform at the end of his bed. He cleaned his bed once he got off and stared at his uniform. He felt a slight tingle go through his body from excitement. Would he have a great time?

He picked up his uniform and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He dressed out of his lizard pajamas and into the uniform. Lee looked into the mirror and looked at his uniform. He loved his dark blue pants and the white shirt. Lee brushed his teeth then went into the kitchen.

"Oh you look stunning." Anita said getting Lee's breakfast. Lee smiled and sat down at the table.

"Where's dad?" Lee asked. He wanted a hug from both his parents before he goes to school.

"He's getting a haircut." Anita lied. He was actually getting a present for his son, but I can't say what that present is.

"Ok. Well I better hurry." Lee ate all his food on his plate in less than a minute and ran towards the door. He slipped on his shoes and coat then grabbed his case. He ran down the stairs and to his new school.

AT SCHOOL…

Lee walked around the halls with a little piece of paper in his hand looking for his class. After a few minutes he found his room. He still a six minutes to spare so he sat down and scanned the room. There were three boys on the far right looking at trading cards and a group of girls.

Lee was starting to blush when he noticed the group of girls started walking his way. Lee turned his head and looked out the window hoping the girls won't come near him. But the girls target was Lee. To bad Lee never had experience talking to girls except his family.

"Hey. Are you new here? We never seen your face!" One girl with purple hair said. There were at least seven girls that circled his desk and started asking random questions.

"So what's your name?" a girl with brown hair with pink ribbons in her hair asked. All the girls leaned in and stopped talking just to here his name. Lee felt a blush coming and then his face started to heat.

"It's Lee Makuhari" he said softly. All the girls squealed and smiled. Then they started saying things about him again.

"OH he has an accent!" on said loudly.

"He sounds so adorable! Can I touch your hair?" the girl placed her hand on his head and started to ruffle his hair. When she started doing that, the other six girls started.

"OOHH! He has soft hair!"

" It feels like a lot of clouds!" all the girls kept touching his hair for a few seconds and then the bell rung. All the girls stopped touching his hair and started giggling on their way back to their desks. Poor Lee felt like a little kitten that was being petted by a whole bunch of children.

Lee looked towards the door and saw another group of girls come in and only one of those girls caught his eyes. It was the same girl from the previous day. She had the blue forelock and brown hair. His mother said her name was Sarah. Lee felt a big blush come on his face when Sarah looked his way. She flashed him a lovely smile and went to her seat.

When the day started the teacher introduces Lee to the entire class and chose a person to tour him around school. To Lee's luck, the teacher picked Sarah. The day went good for Lee and Sarah. She showed him around and told him about the clubs he can join.

Sarah was in the book club like her MOTHER. She told Lee about the book club and an old rumor that there was a fight and paper flying everywhere along time ago. That caught Lee's attention for a bit and he had a thought on who was in the fight.

"So Lee, what club are you going to join tomorrow?" Sarah asked in a soft voice. Lee looked at her on their way back to the classroom.

"I'm thinking about joining the book club since my entire family loves books and so do I" he said softly also. Even thought he was a friend with Sarah, he was still shy talking to girls. Especially to girls that make his heart beat faster.

After school, Lee waited by a statue that was a guy who appeared to be walking and reading at the same time (do you guys know that statue? Then you know the school). Lee looked towards the front door and saw Sarah coming towards him.

"Hello Lee are you waiting for your parents?" she asked holding her books. Lee looked at her and nodded lightly feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"My mother is coming to pick me up," Lee said. Sarah smiled brightly hearing that Lee's mother is coming.

"Mine to!" she exclaimed. Both preteens looked at the two cars that just parked at the front of the school and saw two women come out from the cars. Of course one was Anita and the other one was no other than Hisami! (All you guys guessed right!)

When the two women encountered, they recognized each other in a blink of an eye.

"Hisami!" Anita exclaimed.

"Anita!" Hisami said in her soft yet excited voice. "It's been a long time. I thought I'd never see you again!" Hisami felt tears brim her eyes as she hugged her best friend she had almost lost.

"Are you picking up your daughter?" Anita asked.

"Why yes! How did you know I had a daughter?" Hisami felt a little confused since she hasn't encountered Anita for a long time.

"My sisters told me about you. You did encounter them at the library didn't you?" Anita and Hisami broke the hug and Hisami thought about.

"Now that you mention it, I did encounter them. But what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm picking up my son Lee. That must be neat they're going to the same school." Anita said. The women got their children and walked back to their cars.

"Hey Hisami" Anita said before she got in her car. Hisami looked out the window towards Anita.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Would you like to come to dinner?" Anita asked.

**AHH! I made this chapter longer! Well anywayz there's my update. Wait till later I will update. Sorry for anytypos. Oh and two people already asked, will I have a one shot of the wedding of Anita and Junior? If I finish this story, maybe.**


End file.
